


Miss You

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you when you sleep," he said quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. I mean it. I'm nearly ashamed of my own sappiness. This was inspired by a Calvin and Hobbes strip. For McSheplets challenge #20: confession

John watched Rodney sleep.

His face was pressed into the pillow, his mouth slightly open and glistening with a bit of drool. His hair stood up in all directions. His hands were curled into fists. He was lightly snoring.

John leaned on his arm and let his gaze travel over Rodney's face, the lashes, the hairline, that wonderful mouth.

He sighed. "I miss you when you sleep," he said quietly.

Suddenly one eye opened up. "Wha?"

"Sorry," John said. "I didn't want to wake you."

The eye closed again. "You _did_ just say you miss me when I sleep, didn't you?" Rodney asked.

John's eyes shifted. "Maybe?"

The eye opened again. Then Rodney turned his face enough to open the other one too. "That is either very sweet or completely weird."

John ducked his head and played with the pillow under Rodney's face.

"Or both," Rodney said, frowning tiredly.

John pulled his hand away and began to roll over, when Rodney's hand stopped him and turned him back.

They lay on their sides watching each other. Rodney still had his hand on John's arm. He started stroking it.

"I miss you when you're in your office," Rodney said.

John smiled.

"I miss you when I'm working late at the lab," Rodney continued.

John's smile widened, and he moved closer to Rodney.

Rodney leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Even when I'm working with a new ZedPM." He pulled away and flushed.

John rolled them over until he was on top of Rodney. "That's at least as weird," he said, grinning.

Rodney's hands slipped onto his back. "There you go," he said, a playful smile on his face.

John's grin melted into a heated look. "You're not sleeping anymore."

"No, I'm not," Rodney agreed and let his hands glide down John's back.

"Good," John said and leaned forward to capture Rodney's mouth in his kiss while his hands started exploring.


End file.
